Nom Anor
Nom Anor strávil v této galaxii nejvíce času ze všech Yuuzhan Vongů. Patřil ke kastě vrchních správců a byl jedním z nejsnaživějších služebníků bohyně Yun-Harly, což mu pomohlo upevnit svojí kariéru. Vetšinu života strávil jako politik a v den, kdy se stal vykonavatelem, si vydloubl levé oko, které nahradil plaeryin bolem schopným plivat jed. Od té doby pošilhával i po titulu vrchního prefekta. Nom Anor byl také výborným vědcem, mezi jeho vynálezy patří např. spóry coomb, křidnaté naoteby nebo maska gablith. Životopis Jako vykonavatel měl Nom Anor za úkol destabilizovat politické systémy a vyzvídat mezi obyvateli galaxie. Uspíšil pád Impéria tím, že ovlivnil člena vládní rady, která byla ustanovena po pádu znovuzrozeného Císaře. Tímto politikem byl Xandel Carivus a tím, že ho Anor ovlivňoval, narušil politické rozdělení moci v Impériu. Anor si také všiml Mandalorianů a jejich úctyhodných válečných zvyků. Rozhodl se, že je najme, aby byli na straně Vongů a pomohli mu v přípravě na invazi. Za to jim umožnil sledovat příchod flotily do galaxie. Nicméně netrvalo dlouho a z Mandalorianů se stali obávaní nepřátelé Vongů. Na Monoru II infikoval diplomaty Nové republiky, když do jejich dýchacích přístrojů vpravil smrtonosné spóry coomb. Ze sta infikovaných přežila pouze Mara Jade Skywalker. Na Rhommamoolu se stal Nom Anor vůdcem antitechnologického hnutí, které bylo zameřeno proti rytířům Jedi a které neslo název „Rudí rytíři života“. Vtáhl své následovníky do fanatické nenávisti vůči jejich sesterské planetě Osarian. Leia Organa Solo se s Nomem Anorem setkala a snažila se urovnat krizi, avšak Nom Anor vyslal k Osarianu řízené střely a sám předstíral smrt. Jednotky zvané Praetorie Vong, které se skládaly téměř výlučně z příslušníků kasty správců, pod velením prefekta Da'Garova zahájily invazi do galaxie v místě zvaném 'Prvotní vektor'. Da'Garova ostudná prohra u Helsky IV však vrhla hanbu i na Noma Anora, jenž mu byl přímo podřízen. Když přišli noví válečníci, aby napravili to, co Praetorie Vong nezvládla, Nom Anor se rychle snažil získat zpět úctu mezi válečníky. S knězem Harrarem zosnovali plán na vyhlazení rytířů Jedi, při kterém se pokusili Nové republice předhodit kněžku Elan jakožto odpadlici, která se měla za použití toxické biozbraně pokusit zabít co nejvíce rytířů Jedi, kolik se jí na jednom místě podaří shromáždit. Jejich plán se nepodařil, Nom Anor však vyjednal spojenectví s Hutt. Bylo mu jasné, že Huttové Yuuzhan Vongy zradí, a tak jim poskytl falešné informace, které se podle jeho plánu dostaly až k Nové republice. Tato dezinformace pomohla Yuuzhan Vongům dosáhnout vítězství v loděnicích u Fondor. Tsavong Lah Noma Anora po bitvě u Fondoru poslal na planetu Duro, kde se vydával za duroského vědce Cree'Araha. Mara Jade Skywalker a Jaina Solo odhalily jeho pravou identitu, avšak pozdě. Když na Duro přicestoval válečný pán, zlomyslně se rozhodl, že Noma Anora nepovýší. Nom Anor ve snaze prokázat své kvality pokračoval v boji a vetřel se do řad příslušníků rasy Givin, díky čemuž se zúčasnil bitvy o Yag'Dhul. Nom Anor byl vzhledem ke své dlouhodobé činnosti vyslán reprezentovat zájmy Yuuzhan Vongů před vládu Nové Republiky. Setkal se s Leiou Organou Solo a snažil se jí přesvědčit, aby mu prozradila polohu tajné základny rytířů Jedi. Odmítla ho i tehdy, když ohrožoval životy konvoje uprchlíků. Poté Nom Anor promluvil na půdě sněmovny Senátu, kde se pokusil všechny presvědčit, aby přijali fakt, že Yuuzhan Vongové zvítězili. Byl však z Coruscant vykázán poté, když se najatí vrazi pokusili připravit o život Borska Fey'lyu. Když se Nom Anor vrátil k válečnému pánovi, sdělil mu zajímavou informaci, kterou se dozvědel na Coruscantu, a to, že Jacen a Jaina Solo jsou dvojčata, což je u Yuuzhan Vongů velmi vzácný a cenný případ. Tsavong Lah vyslal Noma Anora na Myrkr, aby zajal tyto dva rytíře Jedi pro náboženské obětování. Cesta na Myrkr skončila smrtí Anakina Sola, a zajetím jednoho z dvojčat, Jacena Sola. Po dlouhém mučení, které obsahovalo i Náruč bolesti, Jacen začal předstírat, že přijal vongské způsoby a učení. Nicméně s pomocí zrádné Vergere utekl ze Studny Světomozku, a tak byl Nom Anor nucen vést proti němu své síly, aby ho opět zajal. Na pomoc však Jacenovi přišel jiný Jedi - Ganner Rhysode. Ten předvedl neuvěřitelné spojení se Sílou a zručnost v boji se světelným mečem, a díky tomu v následném boji padal jeden vongský válečník za druhým. Jako vždy, i nyní měl Anor nouzový plán. Podplatil tvárce, aby zasadil korálovou loď, kterou hodlal použít jako záchranný člun. Tuto loď však nalezla Vergere a Anor tak byl nucen ji vzít s sebou, protože doufal, že když ji bude mít po boku, nebude na místě zastřelen, až ho naleznou členové Nové Republiky. Vergere měla ale jiné plány. Hrozila Anorovi Jacenovým světelným mečem a za použití Síly ho připoutala do křesla. Ganner v pokračujícím souboji zničil základy budovy a pohřbil tak sebe, i všechny vongské vojáky, čímž umožnil Jacenovi a jeho společníkům uprchnout. Poté, co Nejvyšší Pán Shimrra dorazil na Yuuzhan'tar, Anor za pomoci masky ooglith infiltroval kacířskou skupinu Zostuzených. Netrvalo však dlouho a Anor se dozvěděl šokující věc. Zjistil, že skupina tvárců, vedená tvárkyní Nen Yim, dostala za úkol vyplnit osmý kortex. Tento kortex měl být přímo od bohů a měl dokazovat spojení Nejvyššího Pána s těmito bohy. Úkol, který Nen Yim a její tým dostaly, dokazoval, že tento kortex je prázdný a že Shimrrovo spojení s bohy je jen výmysl. Když si toto Anor uvědomil, rozhodl se, že je třeba, aby rychle ukončil válku. Předložil Shimrrovi „zaručené" informace, jež měly zajistit drtivé vítězství na planetě Ebaq 9. Ukázalo se však, že ve skutečnosti Anor naletěl, a na Vongy na Ebaqu 9 čekala léčka. V následné bitvě byla vojska Vongů zničena a padl sám Válečný mistr Tsavong Lah. Anorovi bylo jasné, že by byl ihned obětován, a tak zabil Veleprefekta Yooga Skella a uprchl do Coruscantského Podsvětí. Při útěku před Shimrrovou zuřivostí narazil na skupinu Zostuzených pod vedením Niiriit Esh. Tato skupina uctívala Jedie. Do této skupiny se Anor, nyní pod jménem Ammorn, vetřel. Netrvalo však dlouho a celou skupinu vyhladili vongští vojáci. Jediný, kdo přežil, byl Anor. Opět sám, vydal se hledat jinou skupinu Zostuzených. Za krátko takovouto skupinu nalezl. Začal si říkat Yu’shaa , což ve vongském jazyce znamenalo Prorok. Ihned začal hlásit, že spása Zostuzených se blíží, a že díky Jediům a planetě Zonama Sekot budou vymýceny vongské společenské třídy, které odsouvaly Zostuzené až na samé dno. Ve skutečnosti však plánoval využít povstání Zostuzených k sesazení Shimrry z trůnu. Jeho sláva, co by Proroka, došla až k uším samotného Shimrry a členové jeho kacířského hnutí dokonce Shimrrův dvůr infiltrovali. Jedním, z takovýchto špehů byla Ngaaluh, kněžka Yun-Harly. Ta obvinila mnoho věrných členů Shimrrova dvora z napomáhání kacířům, čímž výrazně pomohla Anorovým plánům. Nicméně po tom, co ji Shimrra odhalil a po neúspěšném atentátu na Anora, pochopil, že jeho plán má trhliny. Jako Yu’shaa doprovázel Anor Jedie Corrana Horna a Tahiri Veilu, vongského kněze Harrara a mistryni tvárkyni Nen Yim na planetu Zonama Sekot. Na povrchu si své plány rozmyslel a rozhodl se, že musí planetu zničit. Kontaktoval Shimrru a pověděl mu o svých plánech a o planetě Zonama Sekot, doufaje, že tím odčiní své minulé selhání. Potěšen tím, co slyšel, Shimrra mu přikázal, aby začal s destrukcí planety sám, než dorazí Vongská flotila. Anor se ihned pustil do akce a zavraždil tvárkyni Nem Yim a Harrara shodil ze srázu. Naneštěstí pro Anora, jeho plány nevyšly, ale i tak se mu povedlo planetě způsobit malá poškození. Anor musel planetu opustit a uchýlit se zpět na Yuuzhan’tar, kde byl povýšen na prefekta Yuuzhan’taru. Po jeho povýšení – což byla překvapivá událost, která rozhořčila spoustu Vongů – začal Shimrra opět v Anorovi vidět zajímavého pobočníka. Toto bylo něco, co obzvláště Veleprefekt Drathul nemohl přijmout. Drathul se dozvěděl, že kacíři chtějí přerušit Velkou oběť a přikázal Anorovi, aby je zastavil. Anor opět jako Yu’shaa zkoušel svou skupinu přemluvit, aby útok odvolali. To se mu ale nepodařilo – skupina, kterou sám vytvořil, si nyní žila vlastním životem a on ji již nedokázal ovládat. Během útoku Galaktické Aliance na Yuuzhan’tar v roce 29 PBY byl Anorovi přidělen úkol vést válečníky, kteří mají tyto kacíře pobít. To ovšem Anor neuděl a místo toho zas a znova jako Yu’shaa vedl Zostuzené právě proti těmto vojákům. Tento krok ovšem nebyl čistě ze sobectví, nebo touhy po moci. Anor upřímně věřil, že Shimrra přišel o rozum. Další, nyní už sobecký důvod pro toto rozhodnutí, byl Anorův strach z Mary Jade Skywalker. Chtěl před ní a jejím hněvem uprchnout co možná nejdál. To se mu ovšem nepovedlo a potom, co ho Mara chytila a snadno porazila, měl jen jedinou možnost, jak si zachránit život. Pověděl jí o chystaném útoku na Zonamu Sekot za pomoci Alpha Red, a dále pak pomohl Jediům lokalizovat Shimrrovu Citadelu, kde se zrovna nacházeli Luke Skywalker a dvojčata Solovi. Po porážce Shimrry i Onimiho Anor vykonal svůj poslední útok a poslal celou skupinu do odpadního systému, kde by jistě zemřeli. Ani tato lest mu však nevyšla, protože Jacen Solo si uvědomil, kam je vede. Rozzuřený Anor zaútočil na Jacena a z jeho plaeryin bolu vystřelil na svého nepřítele jed. Jacen však díky svým novým silám přeměnil okamžitě jed na obyčejnou vodu. Anor se pokusil utéct v záchranném modulu, ale ani to mu nevyšlo, protože ho chytila Leia Organa Solo a usekla mu ruku. Po uznání své porážky přijal Anor svůj osud a prohlásil, že již nemá mezi Vongy místo a proto raději zemře. Zůstal na palubě Onimiho umírající lodě, kde nakonec při explozi zemřel. Výskyt *''Nový řád Jedi'' **''Prvotní vektor'' **''Temný příliv I: Útok (pouze zmínka)'' **''Temný příliv II: Pád (pouze zmínka)'' **''Agenti chaosu I: Hrdinova zkouška'' **''Agenti chaosu II: Zatmění Síly'' **''Bod rovnováhy'' **''Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' **''Hvězda po hvězdě'' **''Temná pouť (zmínka jako villip)'' **''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů (pouze zmínka)'' **''Zrádce'' **''Cesta osudu'' **''Ylesia'' **''Heretik I: Zůstatek'' **''Heretik II: Uprchlík'' **''Heretik III: Návrat'' **''Konečné proroctví'' **''Jednotící síla'' Zdroje http://www.ostarwars.profitux.cz/ Kategorie:Yuuzhan Vongové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Špioni a tajní agenti